


South Park: Dragon Wars

by Gunslinger245



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunslinger245/pseuds/Gunslinger245
Summary: All Stan wanted was something to go right in his life for once. His parents barely paid attention to him since he moved to a stupid weed farm, girlfriend broke up with him all for some troll online, and Manbearpig still keeps haunting his dreams.The only one who seemed to appreciate him was Kyle, but not even his best friend can help him out of his torment. Desperate for an escape, he finds himself about to commit suicide in Stark's Pond. But just one encounter can alter the course of time, as creatures from a different era are brought into Stan's life. And their arrival will either put him on the path of true happiness or even more torment as danger lurks every corner. Stendy, Kybe and other parings. Rated T, for now.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens, Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Millie Larsen/Kenny McCormick, Red/Kevin Stoley, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	South Park: Dragon Wars

Before the modern age, humanity accepted one simple truth. That they were not the dominant species in the known world. Some had perished before humans first walked the earth, and others had already fallen to their heels. But there is one species that could have the power to rival even the toughest of humans. From the depths of the underworld, came the dragons. A race of reptilian beasts of unwonted destruction. Spreading terror to anyone who would dare provoke them.

They were the apex of life. The most feared and respected by all of the known creatures. That is until the age of man was at its peak, and thus started a bloody conflict between the two races that lasted for generations. At first, it was the dragons who had the upper hand. Using territories that only they had access to as major battle grounds and using their own abilities to strike fear into the humans. But as the humans slowly adapted to their tactics, they were able to counterattack the reptilian creatures and turn the tide to their favor.

But all of that changed one day, when a young boy befriends the most feared of dragons and embarked on a quest to show the world that dragons aren't just ruthless killers. And prove to the world that humans and dragons can coexist. Thus hoping to bring an end to several generations of war and destruction.

Yet many humans in the world beyond opposed this idea and vowed to kill and enslave every dragon that they see. And forces the two to disband and separate forever. Though luckily for them, before they could disband, the human boy had found a place where the dragons can disappear. A Hidden World to be exact. A land where dragons live without the threat of humanity, completely hidden from the outside world. 

And from there, the dragons will be safe. Completely protected from the evils of man as they continued to expand in the world above. Years had gone by, and year turned into decades, and decades had turned to centuries. And as humans waged in bloody conflicts of their own, dragons remained hidden while living in perfect harmony.

Soon, they were all but forgotten by the humans. And were now passed from myths, to legends. And legend has it, that when the ground quakes, or the lava spews from the earth, that it is the dragons. Letting the humans know that they are still here in the known world. Waiting for them to figure out how to get along with each other.

However, little did they all know that just one small event can bind two worlds together. And will bring both races back together again in an ultimate game of survival, revenge and friendship. And thus begin the dawn of a new era, in which would only be known as the Dragon Wars. 


End file.
